


The Biggest Pumpkin

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Miscommunication, Panic Attacks, Parent Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin (Merlin), Pumpkins, Shy Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: “So… pumpkin patch?” Arthur asked hopefully.“Yeah, I’d love that.”





	The Biggest Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

“You should invite him to the pumpkin patch with you and Felix.” Morgana said glancing up from her phone at her brother.

“Who?” Arthur asked.

“Merlin of course!”

“Oh – eh yeah um … no.” Arthur blushed profusely and started making tea for the both of them.

“Oh c’mon! You like him, he likes you! Just ask him out already!” Morgana said exasperated.

“He doesn’t like me.” Arthur said with a sad laugh, “And besides, I think Merlin would rather spend his day doing something else, something not with me.” Arthur said grumbling. He sat down next to her, placing two cups of tea on the table in front of them.

“He loves hanging out with you!”

“No he loves hanging out with Felix.” Just then, a boy came bumbling down the stairs and jumping into his father’s lap.

“Daddy, I’m hungry!” Felix whined dramatically.

Arthur smiled, “I’ll make lunch,” He picked Felix off his lap and set him into Morgana’s, “Want anything?”

“Philly steak!” Morgana replied.”

“Philly steak!” Felix chanted, not quiet knowing how to pronounce it just yet. Morgana smiled at the boy as Arthur went into the kitchen.

“Guess what!” She said to Felix, a smile forming its way onto her face.

“What is it Aunty Morgana?” He stared at her with wide eyes.

“Merlin might be coming with you to the pumpkin patch!” She said excitedly, his face lit up with joy.

He jumped off her lap and started chanting, “Merlin! Merlin! Merlin!” He danced and jumped around. Arthur came running into the living room, bread in his hand looking frantically at his sister.

“Why’d you tell him that?” Arthur whispered.

“He loves Merlin.” She said, nodding her head at Felix, who was still jumping around.

“Morgana he… he can’t come!” Arthur said, his hands shaking as he squeezes the bread in his hand. Felix stops jumping and stares at his father with watery eyes.

“B-but daddy!”

“Arthur?”

Arthurs breathing turned erratic, “M-Merlin can’t –”

“Daddy?”

“Hey, it’s alright, shhh.” Morgana got up and brought her brother to sit on the couch, Felix followed and wrapped his arm around Arthur’s leg.

“He hates m-me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.”

“He’s always so cold around me.” A tear slipped down his cheek.

“He doesn’t know how to act around you, you’re always so quiet when we’re all together.”

Felix climbed onto his lap, and hugged him. Arthur let out a watery laugh and hugged him. Trembling. Morgana rubbed his arm.

“Merlin likes you,” Felix mumbled into Arthur’s shoulder. “He talks about you a lot to mummy.”

Arthur paused, “What does he say?” He whispered, pulling his son back to look at him.

He thought for a moment, tapping his finger against his pudgy cheek, “He tells her that you have a nice arse,” Morgana let out a choked laugh. “Daddy, what’s an arse?” Felix asked innocently. Arthur blushed.

“That’s really not something he should be discussing with my ex.” He said, letting out a groan.

“Daddy what’s an arse?” Felix grew agitated. Morgana fell off the couch with tears in her eyes.  
__________________

“You got everything? Pants, shirts, shoes?” Arthur asked Felix, leaves crunching beneath their feet as they make their way to Gwen’s place.

“Yes,” He said distracted, staring as the Halloween decorations on the front step. A sinister laugh came from the witch sitting on the bench. Felix let out a squeal and jumped behind Arthur.

“Hey it’s alright,” He said, picking up the frighten child and ringing the doorbell. The door opened and the smell of breakfast filled both their noses.

“Hey!” Lancelot opened the door with a smile.

“Morning Lance!” Arthur said quietly, stepping into the house and putting Felix down. He stumbled to Lancelot and hugged his legs.

“Morning Lance!”

“Morning Kiddo!” Lance bent down to his height, “Your mummy and I have a special week planned for us!” He said excitedly and watched the boy’s face light up, he glanced up to Arthur who was watching them fondly, “Gwen made breakfast!”

“Oh – I don’t – work.” Arthur stammered.

“Oh c’mon” Lancelot said tugging on his sleeve, “You never eat breakfast with us.” He pushed Arthur into a chair and started putting food on a plate.

“Arthur! Good Morning, how are you!” Arthur turned his head and smiled at Gwen.

“Shaky,” Arthur replied. Gwen kissed him on the cheek.

“Mummy!” Felix screamed, running into his Mother’s arm and giggling as she shushed him.  
“Shh you’ll wake up Merlin!” She jokingly scolded him.

“Merlin?” Arthur quietly mumbled, Lancelot gave him a strange look as he sat a plate in front of him.

“Flatmate kicked him out.” He said, Arthur whipped his head to look at him.

“What? Why?”

“Found out he was gay.”

“What the hell? That’s awful”

“Real fucking twat the man was, I’m glad Merlin is out of there.”

“Merlin!” Felix screamed again.

“Huh?” A voice game from the stairway. Merlin walked in, his hair messed up and his pajamas rumpled. Arthur stared.

“Merlin!” Felix yelled, running towards him.

“Felix!” He yelled in the same tone, picking him up and spinning him around. He then put a giggling Felix back down and glanced at the table. “Arthur.” He said surprised.

“Hi!” Arthur said, with a tiny wave, a blush forming its way on his face.

“Hey.” Merlin smiled.

Lancelot and Gwen stared at each other with knowing grins, “Felix, why don’t we go put your things away?” Gwen said, pulling him towards his room.

“I’ll help!” Lancelot said, getting up from his seat and following the two to Felix’s room.

Arthur felt Merlin’s eyes on him as he stared at the ground, feeling his face heat up with every second.

“H-how are you?” Arthur quietly asked, playing with his fingers.

“I’m good, how about you?” Merlin asked, sitting where Lancelot sat and ate the food off the plate.

“I’m good – yeah I’m – I’m good.”

Silence fell. Arthur sat uncomfortably in his chair and fidgeted, feeling the weight of Merlin’s eyes burning into the side of his head. A question made its way into Arthurs head, whipping his head up and startling Merlin in the process.

“Go with us to the pumpkin patch next week!” Arthur demanded.

“Sorry?”

“Um – I mean… Please come w-with me and Felix to the pumpkin patch next week…” Arthur trailed off, looking at the floor again.

“I thought you hated me.” Merlin said, setting a piece of bacon back on the plate. Arthur whipped his head up again, looking startled.

“What?” Merlin looked at him with a calculated look.

“I thought you hated me.”

“No, w-why would I hate you?” Arthur asked, tilting his head to the side, Merlin made a little noise.

“You never talk to me.”

“I do to.”

“Small talk.”

“That’s… that’s still talking.”

“Yeah but like, talking-talking.”

“What does that even mean?”

Merlin sighed.

“I don’t hate you, I-in fact it’s quite the opposite really.” Arthur looked at Merlin, trying to ignore his heated face.

“That’s good, yeah great! Fantastic!” Merlin said giddily, Arthur giggled.

“So… pumpkin patch?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

Arthur smiled.  
______________________

“It’s bloody cold,” Merlin complained, wrapping his coat tighter around him. Arthur laughed quietly, watching his son try to pick out the largest pumpkin he could find. He felt Merlin lean his shoulder against his, and stilled his breath. Relaxing only a few moments later. “How the hell is he going to carry it.” Merlin chuckled as he saw Felix try and pick up a pumpkin that was as big as him. He sighed, defeated and moved onto the next pumpkin.

“Why won’t they let us help him?” Arthur whined.

“No adults beyond this point.” Merlin read the sign, in a monotone voice. Arthur laughed, hard. Leaning into Merlin to keep himself from falling off the bench, surprising Merlin.  
Arthur looked up sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“Nah don’t be, you have a beautiful smile.”

Arthur blushed and looked down, playing with the hem of his sleeve. “Oh?”

He felt a finger under his chin, lifting his head up. Merlin had a fond smile etched into his face as he stared at him, Arthur bit his lip. He saw Merlin glance down at his lips briefly, before looking back into his eyes.

“I think I’m about to do something dumb so please don’t hit me when I’m done.” Merlin pleaded.

“Wha-“ He was cut off but Merlin lips pressing softly against his. Before he could respond, Merlin pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows, while biting his lip.

“What – huh? Do that again.” Arthur demanding, widening his eyes.

Merlin let out a breathy laugh and leaned in again, resting his hand against Arthur cheek and one on his waist, Arthur put his hand on Merlin’s. The kiss was slow but perfect, their lips lazily slid against one another, enough to make Arthur’s stomach fill with butterflies. Unfortunately something heavy dropped on his foot, he bit Merlin’s lip hard and wrenched away.

“Ow!”

“Fuck!”

Arthur looked down to see that a pumpkin was on his foot, a very large pumpkin. He looked at his son who was grinning widely at them both.

“I got the biggest pumpkin!” Felix stated proudly.

Arthur stared in shock, it was massive!

“Merlin, your lips all bloody.”


End file.
